spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merdeka! Part 1/2
Merdeka! Part 1/2 is the 30th episode of SpongeToons . Malay version Plot Main Plot The plane arrives in Malaysia, TheITChap show the gang all around Malaysia. Synopsis The episode begins with them landing on KLIA. After have some security checks, they go to the shopping malls in the airport. After some shopping, they leave the airport. The gang then takes a journey to the first location, Mandarin Oriental. Then they checked in and stayed there for some time. The next day in 5 in the morning, they head on over to KLCC. Everyone else not including TheITChap were a bit cranky but otherwise okay. William remarks how this is somewhat like Comic-con. TheITChap answered "Ya si William, saya tahu ini semacam Comic-con". Four hours later, they go get some tickets and head on over to the towers. Going up, Luis asked TheITChap how tall was the towers was which TheITChap answered 88. They then head to the restaurant, and the food was quite delicious and unique as they had never eaten Malay food they enjoyed some nasi lemak and some kuih. They then went to then orchestra room with astounding music. Then they went up to the sky bridge. They saw most of KL with a beautiful view. After that, they went back to the hotel and slept. The next day, they readied themselves and went on the monorail to go to the KL Towers , only a few meters lower than KLCC. Ghastly, more used to Maglev said it was quite slow. They then went to the renowned rotationg restaurant for lunch. Other that that odd rotating feeling and the spiciness of Malaysian food they enjoyed it. Before going to dinner, TheITChap heard that Merdeka will be soon. After the dinner, they went to sleep. Aftter waking up, they readied themselves. Instead of the usual 5-star experience, TheITChap sends them to a local "Mamak" stall, local slang for a small stall. They had roti canai with dhal and curry. By then all of them were used to the spicy food and namecalling. They went by train to Negeri Sembilan, a nearby state.They stopped at Port Dickson. They then went to the local ostrich farm. Other than running away from all the ostriches, they had fun. They also stopped at the museum and it was very interesting. By then, they had hanged Malaysia flags. After lots of NS-related fun, they went back to KL. They then went to Mid Valley. They went to the mall and bought lots of cool things and got some food to eat. After the meal they went back to their old hotel. For the last days of their trip, they went to our national museum, Petrosains (a science exhibition), The School (an educational mall), Dialogue in the Dark (an exhibition where you feel as a blind person located in The School) and finally, Aquaria (a aquamarine exhibition). Finally on, August 31, they went to Stadium Merdeka. Viewing the parade and renenactment of the Merdeka festival from 1957 and sang national anthem from a VIP seat. They had a memorable experience. Then the gang said in unison "Happy 57th Merdeka!" Happy Merdeka to all our Malaysian fans! Category:Episodes Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:G